Pre-War
by Drakii
Summary: Before the War, all was peaceful, after that the Red Fang started to rebel and it only just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing lasts forever" At least that's what my grandmother said.

My name is Drago, I used to live in a small city named Everdales, it was dubbed "The Sharp City" as the death by stabbings continue to rise. More and more stabbings became so common, that our local police force became corrupt with anger and despair. I remember clearly one day a officer yelled out "If the stabbers aren't being caught, so will I!" as he shanked the poor kid in the jugular vein. People had locked themselves at home and even bought weapons to protect their then to now though, I think then is more peaceful than now.

All was peaceful.

Until that one day.


	2. Chapter 2 Peaceful Days

Now before I go into detail about the day, we will rewind back to a couple of weeks...

It was a summer day, quickly rotting into a deathly Fall, and the child's mind filled with dreadful ideas of school opening. It was like any other day, but with a peculiar buzz to it. It was off, the disturbing kind of off. People were more anxious and would not leave their homes, with the exception of necessities of course. the effects on kids on the other hand were extreme, as they would attack each other in a feral instinct, much like an animal.

Speaking of animals, our livestock and pets act more feral than us, and/or developing fatal symptoms that spread through each organism. Loss of livestock and citizens made our town into even a bigger mess. Black markets, stabbings, shootings, gang wars; It was a massacre. Almost everyone had a gun, or at least a knife for some kind of protection.

But how oh I would remember the "Peaceful Days". the reason why I put quotation marks around that is because right now, the words Peace and hope are just only rumors now, but back to the point! The Everdales I knew would have weekly picnics and fundraisers for the better of our community and economy, but with the massive debt and lack of food, medical supplies, and water, our town has just become a battleground for money, trust, and honor/popularity. Every alley reeked of death and decomposition. the water became a sinister shade of red because of murders at the water plant. Food is rare, and power is VERY hard to get due to the bombing of October 20th. Eversdale "Sharp City" became a flat out civil war between teams.

Nothing could prepare for what happened down on Apricot Hill.


	3. Chapter 3 The Buzz

Today was a normal day. Death, destruction, and peril. Like any normal day but I couldn't ignore the fact that I hear a buzzing in my head. Where did this come from, was it from guns, or was it from the leaking Uranium in our neighbors house? (Wasn't too sure how he got it.) Whatever it is, it's been growing louder and louder each day. Some kids can hear this buzz, but not for the adults. Why can we hear it but they can't? I was walking with my friend Gerald

"Gerald, we need to discuss something" I mumbled.

"What do you need?" His voice was rather stuffy due to his nasal cavity caving in as his house caved in on him. He's a tough cookie, funny though because he's the wimpiest kid I know.

"You do hear the buzzing, right?" I questioned with more confidence.

"Yes, why?" Like that, I breath out a sigh, relieved to know this civil war thing didn't get to me.

"It's been growing louder, and the hills of Apricot Hills has been growing everyday. Am I going crazy?"

"No! In fact I'm noticing this too, what do you think it is?"

"Insanity" I speak with a smirk on my face

"Haha, you're funny" Gerald said in a sarcastic tone. " What I think is the government trying to spy on us."

"PSSH, They are the nicest people I know"

"Not exactly, I read that some groups spy on us"

Well fine then! If Gerald thinks that hill is some kind of base then I'll give him props!

"Fine, I'll explore you little nerd cave"

"LAB" He yelled. "WHATEVER" I said back in an equally loud voice, as i walk looking like I'm brainwashed, which seemed to anger him more.

The next day, from dawn 'till dusk, I was wondering if Gerald was true. What if a secret operation was in order to spy on us, use some kind of laser thing to project some kind of buzzing to make us insane, then record our actions? The thought of that sends me shivers down my spine. Later though, What made me MORE frightened was that he was right.

(Stay tuned for Chapter 4!)

(Update : I'm not going to be doing another 2 chapters until Tuesday!)


	4. Chapter 4, The Horrific Truth

(You remember those 3 chapters? Those were the "betas" of my story and my character has been changed.)

It was a cool morning, perfect for fishing, as my granddad said. I was sitting on a rock, waiting for my brother, Ken, to meet me at Swampy Hills.

Now Swampy Hills has a special history before this war thing started. It was perfect for picnics and swimming, maybe even picnics WHILE swimming, but after the Red Fang started this war, Swampy Hills served more as a cemetery, since most people who go there never even return. I heard feet padding the smooth rocks coming towards me, it was Ken of course.

My brother Ken, he was adopted, since he has feathers instead of scales, but even with his sharp beak he's still a geek. Hah, that kinda rhymed.

"You ready to find out this mystery? and THIS ANNOYING buzzing?"

"Sure as I'll -wheezing, multiple breaths- EVER BE -wheezing- . MY brother, he had problems as a child, such as being addicted to study bugs, and other organisms, and he is never in shape, hence why I call him a geek..

"Alright then" I hopped off my rock, and walked into the forest, my brother following me like I am the God of Protection. We trailed into the damp, dark forests of Swampy Hills until we found a shack. This was some kind of homeless man's shack, as it had rotten wood, nails bent and rusted. This shack probably was more dangerous than the whole forest itself it seems.

Yet this shack was off, it had a symbol on it's side... It appears to be a snake with a fang on it... and it's red... could this be the group I've been hearing about?

The "Red Fang"?

This shack now seems more mysterious to me, And I'm DYING to know whats inside!

As I opened the shack door, it made the most cliche creaky door sound I've ever heard. WHAT I SAW WAS... Nothing. What? How come there is a group so notorious that they have a 1,000,000$ Bounty on their leader?! It doesn't matter because I can hear the buzzing louder inside.

"John, are you sure you are supposed to be in there, because it p-prett-"

"Shut up and help me move this barrel" I snapped at him. Our brotherly relationship isn't that great, I'm always the dominant one and he just keeps getting yelled by me, I don't know why. But I always seem to take pity on him, yet I know he'll be stronger one day.

He waddles over to me, looking for any bugs near this infested shack, and picks up the barrel with me. As we through it behind the shakc, I headed over the spot where the barrel was, and there was a keypad there. Strange. So maybe this shack isn't abandoned after all! But this is a dead end for me, since I do not know the code.

"Ken, come take a look at this" Ken scuttled over to my side, staring intently at the keypad.

"This keypad has advanced technology, far from my knowledge of understanding."

Damn. Then we can't get in, but I've thought about the Red Fang history... then I started to punch in the year Red Fang started the rebellion.

The keypad clicked and both of us wobbled as the floor beneath us started to descend into the earth.

"Where are we going!?" Ken screamed. "I don't know but be quiet, who knows whats down here?!"

As the elevator screeched to a halt in a space age hallway, we stepped onto the cool steel floor.

"Woooooww..." my brother sayed in awe. I too should be in awe, because this facility was huge, machines were moving and there were tanks, missles, and soldiers everywhere.

I should've payed attention. Ken screamed and I was yanked by the arm and dragged me away from ken, who was flailing away from the other soldier. Who knows where I'm being transported to now. All I can do is hope things don't get worse.


End file.
